wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Swanson, "Architecture, Meaning, and Experience"
"Architecture, Meaning, and Experience" by Liz Swanson Wiki Contributor: Toral Shastri Background of the author Liz Swanson is an architect, designer, and an associate professor of Architecture. Her research focuses on the relationship between landscape and identity and focuses on what different kinds of architecture tells us. History of architecture Architecture has always been a part of human life ever since the beginning of civilization. However, our understanding of a given space has evolved throughout history as we continue to form associations between meanings and spaces (such as culturally specific associations that affect how we occupy an area). Architects throughout history have planned buildings based on the overall quality and identity of the place. Architecture has been known to change throughout history depending on the traditions, regions, and the overarching stylistic trends of that time. Throughout time, architecture has been dependent on the time/place and can even be a symbol of the culture it is associated with. Abstract The architecture of a certain place, building, etc. generally holds the experience we feel within it. Buildings help guide us on how to move and use the given space. However, buildings also have the ability to frame our senses and shape our perception. When we first interpret a space, it is critical to evaluate its given surroundings as the surroundings have an influence on how a space could, or should, be used. Architects express a specific intention when they create their architectural designs. Architecture is an art that can be read in different ways depending of its 3 fundamental elements of architecture and the time/culture it is used in. Key concepts The 3 fundamental elements of architecture- Space, Form, and Material- helps determine that a space is used to create a specific experience. A. Space This fundamental element focuses on the space within a given building, house, etc. should be used. A space is a given area between things. Spaces can vary in sizes impacting how it could be used. However, the interpretation of a space generally depends on our own senses and culture. The way we interpret physical facts of our space is how we determine the purpose of the space. For example, a movie theater with dim lights and a large space (physical aspects) helps users understand that the function of this room is to talk quietly. In addition, Swanson says, “Our perception of space shifts as we move through it as a series of experiences that unfold over time.” She is saying that the way we read a space is impacted by how we move through it and what surrounds it. Two important questions to ask yourself: 1. How much of my interpretation stems from the actual design of the space itself? 2. How much is influenced by my individual lens of perception (my personal experience, education, and cultural background)? B: Form The form fundamental element explains the significance of the outside physical aspects of a given architecture and how it shows how the space within is used. Architecture has the ability to help draw conclusions about the building without even experiencing that space within. The shapes, sizes, orientation etc. all plays a significant role in defining the space. However, the cultural background/personal experiences of the viewer or the cultural background of surroundings the architecture is presented in aids the interpretation that is gained from the form used. In addition, a building’s purpose could be to contrast its surroundings in order to achieve its goal/display its importance. Ex. The greater size, spherical patterns, and symbols (such as a cross) adapted by a cathedral generally tells people that it is a relgiouss center. C: Material Material explains how the actual physical matter that the building is made affects the quality of a space and the way one perceives it. Contrasting physical characteristics of material also gives off a message. For example, a barbed wire fence and a white picket fence are both used a delineate territory. However, a barbed wire fence is viewed as more threatening that a white picket fence. In addition, different kinds of material has cultural associations attached to it which impacts that message we receive from it or even the judgment we tie to users of the material. Relate this to your own life: Think back to when you were a child. What are the characteristics of your own bedroom? What characteristics of your bedroom explains your own personality? How did your bedroom change as you grew up and what does this explain about yourself? Imagine yourself walking through the main part of your town. What do the buildings say about your community? Examples What is discussed in the article is very applicable to real life. You could look at any building and there are specific reasons that explain why the space, form, and material of the building was chosen. Some Examples include: The Eiffel Tower: '''It was built to be the entrance way to the Worlds Fair in 1889. They tried making it the tallest man made building. The design for the structure was actually designed through a contest and a man named Eiffel won. It is made of iron and painted every seven years to keep the iron from rusting. '''Sydney Opera House: '''The Sydney Opera House was designed by studying the harbor near it. They were built specifically using cranes bought for the project. It's roof is made from pre-cast concrete and its held together by tensioned steel cable. The glass is unique in the Sydney Opera House and was made to order from France. The roof is covered with more than 1 million tiles. '''Resources and further reading "Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built?" Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built? Eiffel Tower, 2008. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. In this article, it explains why the Eiffel Tower was built and what factors were kept in mind when creating it. Pearson, Michael Parker, and Colin Richards, eds. Architecture and order: approaches to social space. Routledge, 2003. In this book, it dives deeper into the social aspect of space using discussions of different locations all around the world. Ching, Francis D. K. Architecture--form, Space, & Order. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons, 2007. Print. In this book, it serves as a tool for beginners interested in architecture. It contains various architecture terms as well pictures which cover a large amount of material while still giving thoughtful insight. Fernandez, John. Material Architecture. Routledge, 2012. This book serves as a discussion on the many materials that exist and how they can be used. Foster, James Taylor. "Six Essential Materials & The Architects That Love Them." ArchDaily. ArchDaily, 04 Mar. 2014. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. This article just gives quick surface level insight into some useful materials on what architects should use and why they should use them. Keywords Architecture Space Form Material Citations Ching, Francis D. K. Architecture--form, Space, & Order. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons, 2007. Print. "Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built?" Eiffel Tower: Why Was the Eiffel Tower Built? Eiffel Tower, 2008. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. Fernandez, John. Material Architecture. Routledge, 2012. Foster, James Taylor. "Six Essential Materials & The Architects That Love Them." ArchDaily. ArchDaily, 04 Mar. 2014. Web. 02 Nov. 2015. Pearson, Michael Parker, and Colin Richards, eds. Architecture and order: approaches to social space. Routledge, 2003.